Obviously Me
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][RLSB][MWPP Era][OneShot] Remus writes Sirius a love letter and foolishly leaves it on the top of his trunk. James reads it and thinks it's meant for him... chaos ensues. :D Happy ending, though!


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

"This is useless, Lily."

The redhead girl sitting comfortingly at the end of the desk tutted and looked sternly at the tawny-haired boy on the chair next to her. She jumped off of the desk.

"Don't be so discouraged." Lily told Remus with a reassuring grin.

Remus sighed, staring at the blank parchment in front of him.

"I don't know why he should even know about my feelings for him anyway. I will gain _nothing_–" he started to get out of the chair firmly, but Lily pushed him back down again.

"I will not let you leave this room until you finish writing this!" She said with determined crossed arms. Remus let his head hit the desk with a _thud_.

"Come on now. What if this would be Charms class or Transfiguration? Would you be banging your head against the desk because you can't find the right words to mention the transformation of an Animagus?" She pulled him up by the hair and smiled smugly, circling around the chair in contemplation.

"Lily… please don't make me write this–" Remus protested feebly, but she shook her head.

"What did I tell you earlier? _No leaving this room_," she sent him a strict look that reminded Remus of McGonagall. "Now… you could mention the things you like about him."

Remus glared blankly at the wall. "Erm…"

Lily slapped his shoulder playfully. "Come on! You've spent the last two years in love with him – there must be reasons why," she grinned widely as another idea sprang into her head. "Look – lean back in your chair, close your eyes, and imagine Sirius standing right there. What attracts you to him?"

With a sigh, Remus closed his eyes, a look of bliss soon coming over his face. Lily smirked at the sight.

"So what do you like?" She pried.

"Mmm… a lot of things," Remus admitted truthfully, blushing furiously. "His hair… it's nice and dark and silky. And his eyes. His muscles. His… his smile. Basically everything."

Lily shook him back awake, snapping her fingers in front of Remus' eyes impatiently. "Now write that all down."

This time, the quill seemed to scribble a lot faster then it did a few minutes ago.

---

Remus traipsed up the dormitory stairs with a rub of his eyes and a yawn. It had been past midnight when the two of them had finished their letter, and now that he had finished it seemed like the next part was a lot harder – giving it to Sirius.

_Worry about that tomorrow_. Remus told himself firmly, quietly slipping the parchment out of his pocket and onto the top of his trunk.

With soft treading back to four-poster, Remus heard the unmistakable sound of heavy breathing coming from all of the other beds. The werewolf let out a breath of relief. Explaining that he was up at twelve at night to write a love letter with his James' girlfriend didn't make much sense – and there would lots of teasing about Remus' new love interest if Sirius or James found him.

He crawled under the covers into an uneasy sleep about shredded love letters and rejections.

---

"Moony – erm, _Moony_. C'mon, mate, we'll be late for breakfast."

"Bacon time."

"Is that all you think about, Padfoot? I swear that soon you'll be nothing but body fat."

"Hey! I work out. A lot."

"Pssh. You do no such thing."

"Then where do all of these muscles come from, eh, Potter?"

Remus blearily opened his eyes to come across the sight of James and Sirius quarrelling silently over breakfast foods. He blinked disbelievingly at the clock next to him – he couldn't have slept _that_ late, why would he –

Oh. He had stayed up late last night with Lily working on the letter.

_The letter_.

With a jolt he sat up in bed, apparently stopping the conversation between the two black-haired boys in front of him.

"You're finally up." James said exasperatedly at Remus.

"I… I was up later last night." He said back groggily.

"Doing what?"

A thousand excuses rang through his head, but the werewolf immediately found one that was most believable. With a small smile, he said: "Homework."

Both boys rolled their eyes, before Sirius ambled down the stairs and James threw his tie over his shirt.

"Remus? I need the map. Do you know where it is?" James inquired.

Remus smoothed the wrinkles on his sheets, reaching for his own shirt and trousers. "Hmm… the last I saw it was in my trunk."

"Oh. Thanks."

The tawny-haired boy slipped through his shirt and buttoned it up, before something hit him like a brick to his head.

His eyes widened.

"James, stop!!" He shouted with unnecessary volume, but James had already reached his trunk and was pulling the unfolded, unconcealed, and unhidden letter up from the top.

"What's this?"

"Erm – homework." Remus felt a soft bead of sweat trickling down his forehead, looked horrifyingly at the parchment in his friend's hand. Something had stopped him from moving, from lunging forward and fighting tooth and nail for that letter with James if he had to. For this he would gladly let his wolf side come out and throw James onto the floor to keep him from reading that.

"This isn't homework. This is… a letter – Moony, what is this all about?"

"I. Um." There was a knot in his vocal cords as Remus swallowed audibly. James raised his eyebrows at the werewolf, before reading the first line.

Remus felt something inside of him scream in frustration._ Oh, fuck._ He thought.

But James had already finished, sending Remus a blank look that certainly didn't mean understanding.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way." He said in a scratchy voice, his throat unreasonably dry.

"You… you…"

Remus nodded reluctantly. "It's not what you think!" he wailed desperately. "It's not some crush or stupid swooning–"

"I… I see that," James said. He stared at Remus. "You like me?"

Something inside of Remus' brain popped and he finally realized what James had been thinking.

"No!" he shouted immediately. "It's not you!"

James was already reading a line from the letter. "Your black hair, roguishly handsome – your dark eyes, which seem to reflect any flickers of light that come your way – your entire body, fit from Quidditch – the way you sport those Gryffindor colors so wonderfully on yourself…" James stopped reading. "Moony, this is me!"

Remus finally snapped. "No! It's _Sirius_!"

There was a dramatic, soap operaish, and ringing silence as James' eyes dawned with understanding and shock.

Just then, Sirius cantered back up the stairs, muttering out a 'sorry, forgot my notebook' when he saw Remus in the corner, looking ready to cry, and James, who was frozen by the door. Sirius' eyes darted between the two figures.

"Erm… what happened here? James?"

James swallowed loudly, before he seemed to regain his posture, staring at the letter. "Well," he said awkwardly. "I just found a letter here, that Moony wrote, and I thought that he was talking about me–"

Sirius jerked the letter out of James' hand and scanned over the first few lines. "James… how could you think that this was you? When it's so terribly obvious that it's…" there was a pause as Sirius stopped himself before continuing silently. "…me." He finished.

Remus hoped that James would stay, perhaps to protect him from the punch that he knew would be coming from Sirius' fist, but James flushed scarlet before darting into the common room.

Sirius looked up at Remus, his throat seeming to have the same dryness problem that Remus' was having too. He laughed uncomfortably.

"James is a quite friend, huh? To just leave you here… unprotected."

Remus' eyes widened. So he _was_ getting a sock in the jaw.

"Unprotected from… from what?"

Sirius smirked, and a walked a step closer. "Well, first, I'm going to pin you against the wall."

Remus closed his eyes, waiting for the sharp contacts of his knuckles against his nose. "And… hit me…?" He offered feebly.

But soon he felt a finger on his chin, and a hand on his neck, and – dear _lord_ – a mouth on his, a tantalizingly soft mouth, that was – and without further ado Remus squeaked out a gasp but wrapped his arms around the other boy, leaning further in his body, earning a moan from the other boy.

They broke apart a moment later, both rather breathless.

"So… so you meant that, then? The thing that you love me?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Don't be." Sirius brushed off, crushing his lips against Remus' again, grabbing his face in his fingers firmly to make sure he wouldn't be leaving.

"And you?" Remus murmured questioningly. "What's your status?"

Sirius fisted part of the werewolf's shirt, pulling him closer with a needy growl. "Mmm, try 'in love'?"

Remus nodded, their noses bumping together. "I like that."

"Me too."

---

That morning, when Sirius and Remus walked into the Great Hall with intertwined hands and disheveled hair and shirts, there was a buzzing of a murmur coursing through the students which Sirius conveniently ignored, pulling a crimson Remus through the tables and sitting him down next to himself. James stared at them disbelievingly as the two boys exchanged smiles.

"You missed bacon, Sirius." He informed him.

Sirius shrugged carelessly. "Looks like I didn't miss something else." He gave Remus a wink.

James rose his eyebrows. "And what did you _not_ miss?"

"Me," Remus answered promptly. "He may have been late for bacon, but not for me." With a giggle, the tawny-haired boy leant over and kissed his new boyfriend on the lips briefly. Sirius smirked smugly, displaying their tangled fingers proudly on top of the table.

"That's… new. Would you like some eggs, Remus?" James offered, holding out a large platter.

Remus took the platter with only one hand (since his other hand was currently occupied), which did cause it to wobble uneasily in his fingers, but he placed it down firmly before it crashed to the floor.

James stared at the two of them, as Sirius fed a bite of his toast to Remus and Remus did the same with his eggs, and instead of being rather revolted and disgusted, he smiled at them knowingly.

"Prongs? Why are you grinning at us like that?" Sirius asked.

James chuckled down at his sausages. "Because you look… right together."

And as he watched both of them blush and then grin at one another, James wondered why on earth he had never noticed how _different_ their friendship was than most normal ones were.


End file.
